


Mask On

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Random fic, SakuAtsu Week, atsumu just wants to piss him off, prompt : mask, trying to go grocery shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Sakusa trying to force a mask onto Atsumu's face for a short grocery trip during lockdown isn't going exactly as he planned.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Kudos: 147
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Mask On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Got a random idea for the prompt 'mask' for SakuAtsu week and thought I tried to write it down. Ended up much shorter than I thought but hey, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you aren't a fan of whats going on in the world, hopefully this little story might lighten your hearts a bit with SakuAtsu fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

“For the last time, I ain’t wearing that freaking mask,” Atsumu sighed as Sakusa crushed the mask in his fist. He was getting very agitated about the fact that Atsumu wasn’t going to wear a mask because of the virus floating around in the air because he felt hot.

“If you catch any germs and die, it isn’t on me. I warned you,  
Sakusa snarled.

For once, he was glad that his fear of germs had kept him well prepared for what was to come; his entire storage room was full of hand sanitizer, masks and latex gloves that could last him for the next few months if Atsumu hadn’t come and crash at his place and forced him to make him use the products. The man had constantly been coming over to annoy the hell out of him, saying he was starting to get bored from not having any practice with the lockdown going on. Luckily for them, they could still go out and buy food but that made Atsumu come up with every excuse in the book to go out of the house and get some fresh air.

“We’re only going to the shop for a few minutes! Why do I need to waste a mask on that?”

“You’ll be in contact with people, which means you could potentially catch the virus. You don’t use enough hand sanitiser and you don’t shower enough.”

“I shower every single time I enter your house, Omi-kun! And I use hand sanitiser! I don’t see what's the fuss about using it anyway, it’s just going to make the germs stick to me when I go out.”

Sakusa sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. While he regretted Atsumu coming over and giving him a nightmare, he was the tiniest bit happy he had a bit of company for the lockdown. He couldn’t sit around watching TV and reading books like a sad loner forever.

“Don’t blame me if you catch the virus. As long as you die without killing me, I’m fine.”

“Don’t be so mean, Omi omi! What’s the chances of me getting it?”

“Very high since your mouth is going to be the death of you one day,” Sakusa murmured as Atsumu smirked, his foxlike eyes moving to hover over Sakusa’s covered mouth.

“Then, how about you let me kiss ya and I will put on a mask.”

“And contaminate my lips with your filth?”

“We’re in the freaking house! How are we supposed to get germs in here?!” Atsumu wailed as Sakusa groaned, grabbing Atsumu by the wrist and tugging him close, kissing him on his mask as Atsumu groaned, “Take it off. This ain't fun.”  
  


“You just cost me a mask,” Sakusa murmured as he ripped it off, tossing it onto the ground as he slid his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth. He licked Atsumu’s lower lip, the other man growling against him as their tongues danced across each other, Sakusa’s cheeks flaming as he felt himself twitching below.

“Aren’t we supposed to go grocery shopping?” Sakusa murmured between kisses as Atsumu grinned, his hand reaching to grab the open door behind him as his other hand moved towards Sakusa’s pants.

“I think I have better ideas for us right now, Omi-kun,” he grinned as he closed the door behind him, all thoughts of forcing a mask on Atsumu’s face vanishing from his mind as they stumbled back into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do smut, but I can't write smut for shit because I would end up just caving in from embarassment.
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
